Artisti di strada
Questo è Natale! Le famiglie per le strade, la gioia negli occhi di ogni bambino, che freme in vista del fatidico giorno dei doni, il 25 Dicembre; giorno in cui, come tradizione vuole, Babbo Natale sarebbe arrivato a portare i regali. Il nostro caro amico, che per breve tempo prenderemo in esame, s'appella Nicholas, e sta passeggiando per le vie della sua città, il cui nome non è di gran importanza, imbacuccato nel suo cappotto, osservando con indifferente ma serena tranquillità tutta la folla che in quel giorno, la Vigilia, empiva la Rue principale, uscendo ed entrando dai negozi d'entrambi i lati della strada. Fortunato nell'aver già acquistato ogni regalo per tutte le persone a lui vicine e, perciò, di potersi pienamente godere quell'aria di festa. : Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells : Jingle all the way : Oh, what fun it is to ride : In a one horse open sleigh E come può mancare la musica propria di quei giorni di festa a risuonare per le strade, cantata dal coro che s'esibiva per quella strada maestra? Sì! Perchè ogni manciata di metri, un artista o meno diverso intrattiene la folla con canti, giochi... O restando semplicemente fermo sul posto. Avete presente quegli uomini che si vestono d'oro e si truccano del medesimo colore? Esattamente. Da uno di quelli è stato attratto il nostro Nicholas. Lo vede stare fermo, con un bastone ugualmente placcato in oro, con le braccia aperte e la bocca inarcata in un sorriso, ma chiusa, per il resto vestito come di consueto per quella 'professione': lungo cappotto, giacca e cravatta, calzoni stravaganti. Non ben definita l'età... Complici anche due occhi vitrei e vuoti, che sembrano impuntati sul vuoto, finché un bambino non s'avvicina, cauto, e butta dei soldi sul cappello davanti all'omino dorato. Come svegliato da un magico torpore, questi si sveglia e s'abbassa verso il piccoletto, non cambiando espressione se non negli occhi e tendendogli una mano. Il bambino, un po' timoroso, la stringe, poi il buffo artista di strada ritorna alla sua posa originaria. Nicholas è parecchio divertito da quella scena, ma essendo questa possibile da vedere praticamente ovunque, probabilmente nell'intero mondo, tira dritto, gustandosi ancora un po' le strade della Vigilia, prima di un gran bel cenone con tutti i parenti. Il Cenone va decisamente bene, con portate prelibate e tanto vino rosso. Tanto è satollo il nostro culinario eroe, che non vuole rimanere a far veglione, ma decide di tornare a casa per un meritato riposo. Arrivato barcollante a casa, Nicholas neanche si preoccupa d'aprire le luci, inebriato dall'acutezza dei sensi con cui il vino benedice ogni suo consumatore; anzi va diretto alla porta della sua camera, attraverso un buio corridoio, e la apre. Si spoglia e ed ecco che il letto accoglie finalmente il suo valoroso guerriero... Sotto le coperte. Ma qualcosa non va, c'è da prendere un po' d'acqua per il viaggio notturno nel mondo dei sogni... E quindi, il nostro caro Nicholas si alza e si dirige in cucina e vi entra. L'oro brillante dei pomelli non è abbastanza chiaro per lui, a quanto pare, per permettergli di vedere al buio. Dopo aver goduto della fresca e salutare acqua del rubinetto, egli torna di nuovo a dormire... Eppure qualcosa non va per nulla bene, come se Nicholas fosse osservato. Controlla con lo sguardo in ogni luogo della sua camera, facendo girare pigramente le pupille. Dai piedi del letto fino all'armadio, la scrivania, la porta... E poi viceversa, fino a tornare ai piedi del letto, con lo stesso percorso visivo. Aveva notato che un'ombra, nel tempo necessario di passare con lo sguardo dall'armadio ai piedi del letto, era cresciuta su di lui. Il mattino di Natale, il nostro caro Nicholas viene trovato morto, col cranio sfondato con un solo, preciso colpo in mezzo agli occhi da un oggetto indefinito, forse rotondo, e derubato. Degli spiccioli. Narrazioni Categoria:Creepypasta Categoria:Media Categoria:Presenze Categoria:Creature Categoria:Morte Categoria:Assassini Categoria:CP Storiche